HolaSoyGerman.
Germán Alejandro Garmendia Aranis (born ) known as '''HolaSoyGerman, '''is a Chilean YouTube celebrity, comedian, entertainer, blogger, and well-known Spanish YouTuber. He uploads comedic videos about common teenage/adult issues. As of May 26, 2016, he has over 30 million subscribers, making him the second most subscribed YouTube Channel of all time. Claim To Fame Although not well known in English speaking countries, Germán has managed to attract large amounts of Spanish viewers due to his unique and funny approach to everyday issues. In the beginning of 2014, his video views surpassed 1 billion views. He gains roughly 11-18,000 Subscribers daily. Only 23 of his videos are English-subtitled, and it is unknown if any more will be translated. On June 21, HolaSoyGerman. overtook Smosh as the third most subscribed YouTube channel. Bots Controversy It has been stated multiple times by the Spanish YouTube community that HolaSoyGerman uses bots, making it the reason how he got so many subscribers. In one of his most early videos (The Internet and Social Networks), at the timeframe 0:40, they screencaptured his computer browser, and in the favorites tab, a youtuber named "LordDestructor", who left YouTube shortly after being bombarded by Germán's fanbase, noticed that there was a link to a bot website. LordDestructor immediately created a video showing the evidence, and at this point, HolaSoyGerman, who had only been on YouTube for six months and already had over a million subscribers, saw the hate comments on his videos, deleted the video, and hid the statistics of every video from then on. Unfortunately, it was too late. Lots of Spanish YouTubers were already making videos discussing the matter and saying that he was cheating and stealing YouTube's money plus the viewers' money as well. Shortly after, HolaSoyGerman made a video saying that he was just "trying" the website out to see if it really worked and that he didn't care about the people that hated him, stating that there was a community of Spanish people all around the world that were doing something truly amazing with his channel. Later, LordDestructor made a video explaining that German claimed and deleted his video about the Bots to protect his reputation. List Of Subscriber Milestones HolaSoyGerman Hit 1 Million Subscribers On October 12, 2012. HolaSoyGerman Hit 2 Million Subscribers On December 14, 2012. HolaSoyGerman Hit 3 Million Subscribers On January 25, 2013. HolaSoyGerman Hit 4 Million Subscribers On February 24, 2013. HolaSoyGerman Hit 5 Million Subscribers On March 23, 2013. HolaSoyGerman Hit 6 Million Subscribers On April 19, 2013. HolaSoyGerman Hit 7 Million Subscribers On May 18, 2013. HolaSoyGerman Hit 8 Million Subscribers On June 18, 2013. HolaSoyGerman Hit 9 Million Subscribers On July 19, 2013. HolaSoyGerman Hit 10 Million Subscribers On August 19, 2013. HolaSoyGerman Hit 11 Million Subscribers On September 21, 2013. HolaSoyGerman Hit 12 Million Subscribers On October 24, 2013. HolaSoyGerman Hit 13 Million Subscribers On November 22, 2013. HolaSoyGerman Hit 14 Million Subscribers On December 21, 2013. HolaSoyGerman Hit 15 Million Subscribers On January 22, 2014. HolaSoyGerman Hit 16 Million Subscribers On February 20, 2014. HolaSoyGerman Hit 17 Million Subscribers On April 3, 2014. HolaSoyGerman Hit 18 Million Subscribers On June 17, 2014. HolaSoyGerman Hit 19 Million Subscribers On August 23, 2014. HolaSoyGerman Hit 20 Million Subscribers On November 10, 2014. HolaSoyGerman Hit 21 Million Subscribers On January 23, 2015. HolaSoyGerman Hit 22 Million Subscribers On April 28, 2015. HolaSoyGerman Hit 23 Million Subscribers On July 3, 2015. HolaSoyGerman Hit 24 Million Subscribers On September 9, 2015. HolaSoyGerman Hit 25 Million Subscribers On November 15, 2015. HolaSoyGerman Hit 26 Million Subscribers On January 16, 2016. HolaSoyGerman Hit 27 Million Subscribers On March 31, 2016. HolaSoyGerman Hit 28 Million Subscribers On June 8, 2016. HolaSoyGerman Hit 29 Million Subscribers On August 23, 2016. HolaSoyGerman Hit 30 Million Subscribers On November 16, 2016. JuegaGerman In May 2012, Germán created another YouTube channel called JuegaGerman. His first upload, on June 20, 2013, was of him playing Slender. Near the end of 2013 he began to upload more of his commentaries of popular games such as The Walking Dead, Slender, Happy Wheels, etc. His subscriber count rose so much that at one point his Gaming channel was getting more subscribers than his main channel. The channel now has over 8.6 million subscribers and 1.5 billion video views. Trivia * He is the first YouTuber to have 2 channels with over 10 Million subscribers Videos Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Chilean YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views Category:Thirty Million Subscribers